<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>in this universe by crossbelladonna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188087">in this universe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossbelladonna/pseuds/crossbelladonna'>crossbelladonna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Gen, Living Together, M/M, iwaizumi's arms and a billboard, kenma falling off of bridges (in a game), lev gets scared of bugs, sunflowers are huge and crawling w bugs, timeskip kuroken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:47:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossbelladonna/pseuds/crossbelladonna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Living with Kuroo is sometimes, just like this. It always feels surreal like he's living half a world and a lot of things rush by too quickly. Kenma feels like he'd watched him come and go in a blink, eyes wide and wordless as the shared space went snug in an instant and far larger in the next. </p><p>All this, and a glass of water.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>My favorite haikyuu fics, Recommended KuroKen Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>in this universe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>she's here folks......</p><p>-</p><p>
  <span class="small"><br/><a href="https://twitter.com/crossbelladonna/status/1299937507195326464">moodboard</a><br/>  </span>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the darkness of his room with his face lit up only by the flashy ring lights of his set up, Kenma thinks he's holding up pretty good so far, if not a little bored.</p><p>The game he's running is hardly difficult, if not just plain confusing and if he's being truly honest, there might be better games he can waste his time on right now. But it's a new release from a company that has him do paid promotions once in a while and people <em> have </em> asked him if he was planning to play the frankly convoluted storyline...</p><p>So, he might as well get in their good graces. Not that it's sorely needed, of course.</p><p>He's starting to really hate this game though. Video games often follow a certain methodology, a specific process to meet goals no matter the genre and this one is following every cliche route made on earth to a T and adding some more dramatic flair to make it seem mysterious. After a while, facing the same strategy over and over gets so boring. New interesting things are always nice. Even better if it can remain interesting the whole time.</p><p>But hey attention is money and money is money.</p><p>There are a few seconds of distraction now and again though, the constant stream of comments to the side of one of his screens forces him to look at them out of reflex and Kenma can't help but snort to himself as he catches some words before they disappear forever in the chat box.</p><p><em> This gameplay is a bit cliché, don't you think, Kodzuken? </em> An understatement, unfortunately, but thanks for pointing it out glad05_the3.</p><p><em> I think if you cross over to that bridge and walk to the poplar tree there might be... </em> You're right suzu892, I might try that out.</p><p><em> I'm watching your stream stop frowning so much we talked about this!! </em> Huh. <em> Just got home, I'll bring you some water!! </em></p><p>The last one, of course, Kenma doesn't read out loud. If anything it causes him to backtrack for a moment with a grin and almost causes him to fall off the bridge in the game entirely. </p><p>He's not exactly the best at interaction online. He's not even great at interaction in <em> reality. </em> He tries his best though, as he's learned over the years in his line of work and try as he might, people just came to gradually accept the fact that he's not very expressive. But he does go through the little comments, answers some aloud, laughs along to the little suggestions, and freely groans in disgruntlement at losses, cackles at his wins.</p><p>Not that kur00crossing would need an answer out loud however.</p><p>Kenma always thought the house was a tad too big although it definitely had its advantages. More rooms for friends, larger rooms for others. Nobody can disturb him in his gaming room, not even, perhaps, a dynamite, but the drawback is how he can't hear much coming from outside either. In the heart of the house, far from the main doors and with his soundproof walls, he can't hear anyone coming home, even this late at night.</p><p>What he does hear is this: a gentle, happy knock, thrice in a row that's soft but loud enough to be heard as Kenma lowers the volume of the noise coming from his headset. </p><p>He sees this, over the edges of his monitors and away from the eyes of the camera: his door opening meekly and Kuroo hunched over the doorknob like a grinning goblin and carefully holding up a glass of water, a finger to his smiling lips in a shushing motion.</p><p>He's still in his suit, the color of pitch in the darkness of the room, albeit with his tie loosened and the first few buttons at the collar unclasped and he nimbly walks over the wires and the boxes strewn all over the floor, all this to set the glass of water near Kenma's mouse. He expertly ducks away from the blinking gaze of the camera to throw a wink at Kenma before cackling softly and tracing back his steps to the door where he stops, just for a moment to trace a smile on his lips back at him again, a reminder before he disappears.</p><p>Living with Kuroo is sometimes, just like this. It always feels surreal like he's living half a world and a lot of things rush by too quickly. Kenma feels like he'd watched him come and go in a blink, eyes wide and wordless as the shared space went snug in an instant and far larger in the next. All this, and a glass of water. He didn't even get to say welcome home.</p><p>On his screen, abandoned for a few seconds of respite, his character starts to freefall off of the bridge, a considerably relatable emotion.</p><p>Kenma smiles.</p><p><em> The SO must be home!!1!! </em> You always tease makochans42.</p><p>The glass is cool against his palm and he takes a drink.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>There's a soft sizzling noise in the kitchen as he tiptoes on the hardwood floor, barefoot, to investigate.</p><p>It's definitely too late in the night to be cooking dinner but that's what Kuroo is doing anyway. From Kenma's vantage point with Kuroo's back at him as he tends to two burners at the same time, the kitchen is a comfortable mess. Kuroo's dark suit jacket is draped on one of the dining chairs that's been pulled back. His briefcase is sitting on the same chair and two plates have been brought out and set on the table.</p><p>Kuroo is humming loudly, a nice noise, and Kenma stares at his broad back in a trance. It's probably a trance since he finds himself pattering closer to the smell of food and Kuroo's nice humming until he's sidling next to him by his right and tugging at the hems of his white dress shirt.</p><p>"Hi," Kuroo says, opening his arm to let Kenma in and easily transfers the spatula he's holding to his left so he can continue cooking one handed. "Aren't you cozy?"</p><p>Kenma mulls this over in his haze of drowsiness. He always wore large hoodies when streaming. It’s comfy and he doesn’t have to bother looking for something else to wear. Either that or he’s wearing his merch.</p><p>"Very cozy," Kenma affirms when Kuroo's arm wraps around his waist.</p><p>That earns him a laugh.</p><p>"Welcome home," Kenma adds quickly, looking up at him in earnest.</p><p>Kuroo smiles the smile that makes his eyes disappear and not even the mess of his hair can make him any less handsome.</p><p>"I'm home."</p><p>Kenma blinks and instantly remembers what he had planned to do so he extricates himself from Kuroo's grasp, the latter waiting patiently and keeping his arm open as Kenma rushes around the kitchen and when he's done, he's got a glass of water in his hand.</p><p>Kuroo raises an eyebrow.</p><p>"What is—"</p><p>"Water," Kenma offers and Kuroo jolts in surprise as Kenma tilts the glass towards his mouth.</p><p>"Oh? Wh—? Okay,"</p><p>It's a bit of a struggle since Kuroo is laughing again,  an arm around Kenma's waist, other hand still stirring his pot and Kenma determinedly tilting the glass forward against Kuroo's mouth.</p><p>When that's done, with a bit of water spilled from Kuroo's chortling, Kenma sets the glass on the counter with a smug huff.</p><p>"Thank you." Kuroo muses.</p><p>"Hmm." The world is surreal. It's almost midnight and they're here in the too large kitchen surrounded by too expensive furniture and they're here huddled next to the stove. The soup is boiling in angry gurgles and Kenma feels those gurgles all the way to the pit of his stomach.</p><p>Everything's alright though—Kuroo's arm is warm around him.</p><p>"Why are you cooking for two?" Kenma wants to know and this has Kuroo rolling his eyes as he goes to taste whatever's in the pot.</p><p>"You gonna tell me you actually ate something for dinner?"</p><p>"I did."</p><p>"That's not pie?"</p><p>"Okay, maybe not."</p><p>"Kenma..."</p><p>"It's too late for dinner!" Kenma squirms when Kuroo pokes him on the side.</p><p>"Dinner is whenever you make it at night," Kuroo grins. "How's your game?"</p><p>"I fell off a bridge. How's work?"</p><p>"Well, I didn't fall off of any bridge but I'm still trying to get on Iwaizumi-kun's good side so he'll finally agree with that billboard. It's a long bridge to cross. You think his arms will convince people to play volleyball?"</p><p>Kenma laughs out loud freely. "You really believe he'll let you?"</p><p>"You got Hinata to actually collaborate with you!"</p><p>"<em>I </em>sponsor him!"</p><p>"...how much do you think it'd cost me to bribe Iwaizumi?"</p><p>He laughs harder, punching Kuroo's arm in mirth.</p><p>"As if!"</p><p>"I think it's nice you think so highly of me," Kuroo teases and carefully spoons a bit of soup with the ladle and blows on it. "Now say ah," he offers it to Kenma whose nose scrunches instantly but relents a second later.</p><p>"A bit salty but it's okay," Kenma says with a smack of his lips, the previously angry soup on his tongue.</p><p>"A bit like <em> you</em>," Kuroo cackles, releasing Kenma for a moment so he can turn the stove off and start pouring soup into the bowls he's set to the side.</p><p>Kenma crosses his arms and leans against the counter, petty.</p><p>"And here I was wondering if I could have Shoyo ask Iwaizumi-san to talk to you, but..."</p><p>The soup-ladling halts immediately, Kuroo whipping his head to his direction as he beams.</p><p>"Oh, you would?" He places the bowls back on the counter and ah, Kenma's in his arms again. "Aww, you would! For me, right?"</p><p>Kenma lets himself be wrapped in a loose embrace, sighing. Once, a long time ago, he'd thought Kuroo had grown a whole head taller than him suspiciously fast. Genes are so damning. Now though, he likes that Kuroo has to lean down so he can bonk his head softly against Kenma's temple.</p><p>"Nah," Kenma gloats, patting Kuroo's hair, soft and messy strands running through his fingers.</p><p>"So cheeky." He feels Kuroo's smile when he presses it against his cheek.</p><p>"Let's eat?" Kuroo says, hands reaching for Kenma's fingers.</p><p>Kenma's already holding them before he can finish. "Yeah."</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Mornings make him believe even more that they really do live in two worlds put together.</p><p>He's barely awake, scratching his stomach with eyes half open as he trudges to the living room where Kuroo's got his things for work laid out on the couch. Kuroo's work things consist of about ten million papers crammed into a briefcase but he's got them all organized neatly in order of importance. Kenma can hear him clattering around the kitchen and he shakes his head and decides to get ready for work too.</p><p>His office at home is fairly comfortable and he doesn't have to rush. When you've got your own time in your hands and you're your own boss you can afford to start your day anytime. He'll need to go out today though and he's already debating what suit to wear in his head as he's arranging the things on his desk when there's three happy knocks on his door.</p><p>"Good morning," Kenma rasps without turning around as the door slips open.</p><p>"Good morning," Kuroo strides inside breezily. "Is this what we're wearing for work today? Pajamas are peak corporate attire."</p><p>Kenma snorts and finally finds what he's been looking for all night squished underneath heavy papers—his hair tie. He clamps on it with his teeth as he gathers his hair up, moving sideways to look at Kuroo who's now leaning against a shelf with his hip.</p><p>"Speak for yourself," Kenma laughs around his clenched teeth.</p><p>Kuroo always looks impeccable in a suit. Kenma's made peace with these thoughts after a thoroughly long time, not when Kuroo has to wear them for work. And yet, he still finds himself thinking it every morning before the day fully begins. Now though, Kenma has to laugh again. Kuroo has their kitchen apron on, a small, brown frilly thing that had been a housewarming gift from Yaku. There's a tiny cat paw on the very front, right on the small pocket, one Kuroo embroidered himself. </p><p>"You're gonna get Japan's brightest with that?" He finishes tying his hair back, walking closer until he's close enough to dip his fingers inside the apron pocket.</p><p>"I think it makes me approachable, you know? Miya Atsumu called me a conman once, maybe now he'll take it back. What do you think,<em> kotyonok?</em>"</p><p>Kenma feels himself smile. "I think," he says, taking his fingers out of the pocket and winds his arms around Kuroo's waist so he can reach for the apron ribbon tied behind him, "you should stop using random words Lev teaches you. And you do kind of look like a scammer. Why do you think Iwaizumi is wary about that billboard?"</p><p>"I feel confident suddenly, I dunno."</p><p>Kenma laughs, untying the ribbon so the apron comes loose although Kuroo ends up wrapping him in a hug so the apron is squished between them.</p><p>"You're gonna be late, Kuro," Kenma squirms.</p><p>"Never," Kuroo says, burying his face into Kenma's hair.</p><p>It's a warm morning today, the world abuzz with chirping birds outside, momentarily filled with Kuroo's noise as he hurries for work. Right now, it's one of the little things. For a moment there's a shared silence before the rush of work fills them in, very brief so Kuroo can hum to himself softly into a good mood.</p><p>He always smells nice, like the rush of autumn air settling in your bones after a long day of work. Cool and cozy like rest. It permeates the household, among Kenma's things, their bed, the kitchen, the solid smell of home.</p><p>But work awaits and Kenma blinks suspiciously at Kuroo's necktie that he pulls back.</p><p>"Did you do this?" He points.</p><p>Kuroo raises an eyebrow. "Yep."</p><p>"Well, you did it right today."</p><p>"I know how to tie my own tie!"</p><p>"Hmm."</p><p>"You sound like Akaashi, he's so mean."</p><p>Kenma snorts and goes to pull the apron off of Kuroo completely, patting his hair as a habit.</p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about," Kenma grins. "Akaashi-san is <em> great.</em>"</p><p>"I see how it is," Kuroo says in a tone of false betrayal. Kenma rolls his eyes and watches Kuroo's fond stare with annoyed satisfaction regardless.</p><p>"You're really going to be late now," he reminds.</p><p>This time, Kuroo sighs exaggeratedly.</p><p>"Yeah, fine you're right, I should go...unless?"</p><p>"Shut up, Kuro."</p><p>"Geez, this one's so rude," Kuroo smiles, dipping his head close and Kenma instantly closes his eyes to meet the soft kiss, Kuroo drawing back after the first one and planting another, again and again around Kenma's face until they're both laughing and Kenma has to punch him on the stomach.</p><p>"Oof, alright, alright!" Kuroo yells, still chortling. His eyes are bright and golden and Kenma thinks they're warm like the sun outside, still rising high. "Have a good day at work."</p><p>"Stop stealing my lines," Kenma huffs, trotting back to his desk and slumping on his chair before rolling away. "Good luck with Iwaizumi-san."</p><p>Kuroo chuckles, slinging the apron over his shoulder as he makes for the door.</p><p>"No sweat," he promises with a little salute and with another cackle before he skitters away, "I'm taking the Benz!"</p><p>Kenma smiles to himself long after Kuroo goes off to work. Kuroo doesn't need the luck at all. He's so efficient at his job that he's easily one of the youngest team leaders in their department. Many people would brush this off as sheer luck. The large billboard that's put up in Shibuya crossing not a month later though, with athletic trainer Iwaizumi Hajime's charismatic gaze and crossed arms encouraging young adults to participate in sports, seems to say otherwise however.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Kenma's not sure there's any alternate universe of his life without Kuroo in it. He's always been wherever Kenma is; at the forefront where he leads and Kenma follows, hiding behind his confident stride, and in the background, always consistent no matter the distance, and just...there. No matter how far, he's there.</p><p>He likes to think he's seen every version of Kuroo, from his shy childhood, his silent, justified and often rare anger, his frustrated tears and overflowing happiness. Every version perhaps, but this.</p><p>There's no sound when he opens his mouth and when he blinks he's in high school again, back in his uniform that he hasn't worn for half a decade and his hair a faded yellow. The sun is low in the sky and he's walking to the train station with Kuroo beside him, as they always did and leaves whistle past them as the autumn breeze sets in.</p><p>Kuroo is talking next to him, his mouth forming words that probably shared how his day went but Kenma can't hear a single thing, not even when he stops to look at Kuroo, almost in a confused daze. He opens his mouth to talk and comes to find that Kuroo doesn't even notice that Kenma's no longer beside him. Once Kenma halts, he only keeps going, walking on forward with his hands shoved in his pockets and without turning back, not even to wait.</p><p><em> Oh, </em> Kenma realizes, rooted on the pavement and watching Kuroo's figure slowly disappearing in the distance, a weird panic blooming in his chest. There might just be one universe that's different.</p><p>He doesn't quite gasp awake but it's pretty close. He doesn't rattle either but he's about an inch from doing so once he's immediately met with the darkness of the room when he opens his eyes. The pads of his fingers meet his eyelids as he rubs them, gaining back the normal weight of his breathing, the usual thumping in his rib cage.</p><p>These dreams have been coming and going lately. Kenma suspects it might be a side effect of his recent and unresolved activities and though he doesn't mean to, he lets out a hiss of frustration.</p><p>It hadn't been too loud but probably loud enough. Beside him, the bed shifts and the blankets shuffle about as his bedside occupant turns to face him. Kuroo isn't a particularly light sleeper but sometimes even a drop of a pin can wake him up and when he scoots closer, he likely sees the picture of Kenma staring wide-eyed and deadpan straight up the ceiling.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Kuroo mumbles hoarsely, sitting up over Kenma with his voice low from sleep.</p><p>Kenma turns to him like a magnet. He can't see Kuroo's face in the dark, even if they're so close so he reaches both hands out until he feels Kuroo's warm cheeks. His fingers drift to the corners of his mouth, his straight nose, the feathery wisp of his eyelashes.</p><p> "Yeah," Kenma whispers. "I don't know. Just a weird dream."</p><p>"Weird dream," Kuroo muses. "Weird."</p><p>"Those are the same words."</p><p>"My brain is mush," Kuroo yawns, stretching his arms and legs. "Let's get you some water, hmm?"</p><p>He reaches over to Kenma's side of the bed for the bedside table where a covered glass of water sits, a very mundane act that somehow, the moment Kuroo's hands makes contact with the table drawer, sends Kenma jolting upright.</p><p>Naturally, he hits Kuroo in the process—his forehead probably meets Kuroo's jaw and they both yelp in surprise and pain.</p><p>"Ow!" Kuroo exclaims, falling back on the bed.</p><p>"No water!" Kenma screeches, twisting around so he's laid on top of Kuroo horizontally, pinning him to the bed by the stomach.</p><p>Kuroo, still half asleep and jaw aching, gives up not a moment later.</p><p>"I keep forgetting you're strong enough to slam me to the ground if you really try hard enough," he says with satisfaction, patting Kenma's back.</p><p>Kenma sighs, rearranging himself into Kuroo's side and clamping down on his arm like a limpet.</p><p>"Let's just sleep, Kuro." It's still so dark, probably around three in the morning and Kuroo's chest rumbles with laughter.</p><p>"Dawn makes you very strange, huh?"</p><p>Kenma feels a kiss pressed on his head and he thinks about those words.</p><p>"Will you break up with me because I'm strange?" Kenma says, out-of-bodily.</p><p>Kuroo jerks in disbelief. "What makes you think I'll do that?"</p><p>"Just a survey."</p><p>"Ah geez, you're going to give me a heart attack," he strokes his chest like an old man. Then he stops, eyes going comically wide. "Is that what your dream was? Did I break up with you because I found your magical girl figurines?"</p><p>Kenma groans. "I have no such thing, shut up."</p><p>"No need to be ashamed of niche hobbies."</p><p>"Good night, Kuro."</p><p>"Did I really?" Kuroo moves so he's facing him. Kenma can't really see him still but with his eyes adjusted in the darkness, he can make out his grin. </p><p>He doesn't know what to tell Kuroo exactly. It's not as if he broke up with him in his dream although it had felt a lot worse than that. Kenma can't remember much of it anymore though.</p><p>His face is all scrunched up in thought and Kuroo relaxes.</p><p>"Wow, I'm gonna fight him," Kuroo assures after studying Kenma's expression.</p><p>Kenma stares at him flatly. "You're gonna fight...you?"</p><p>"Dreamverse Kuroo doesn't have these guns to throw a punch."</p><p>Just hearing "dreamverse" out loud is already making this whole situation a lot more ridiculous and Kenma can't help the bubble of ugly snorting coming off of him as he shakes his head.</p><p>"You can't even throw a punch!" He reasons, pinching Kuroo's side gently.</p><p>"Hah! Are you doubting my fists?" Kuroo waves his arms and punches the air. Kenma buries his face in his hands. "I'll fight him."</p><p>"Okay, you do that," Kenma gives, settling in once more and smushing his face against the pillow. Again, the scent of autumn fills his lungs. But this is the autumn that will never leave.</p><p>Kuroo laughs softly and runs his fingers through Kenma's hair.</p><p>"Good night, <em> kotyonok.</em>"</p><p>Not again, Kenma wants to say but already he's lulling back to sleep. This universe is safe. The soft bed, the table drawer, the real Kuroo snug beside him, all safe too.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>"I don't really like bugs, Kuroo-san..."</p><p>"It's all flowers. Of course there will be bugs."</p><p>Kuroo gestures to the field of sunflowers before them with a sweeping motion and he waggles his eyebrows like he owns the place. There are sunglasses perched on top of his head and he's about to blend in with the sunflowers in his yellow aloha shirt. </p><p>Kenma is also a bit partial to bugs although he doesn't mind them much from afar. He just likes seeing Lev squirm.</p><p>They haven't seen each other for the past six months, Lev's job taking up his spare time and it still humors Kenma to see him in magazines nowadays, especially when he remembers all the weird shit Lev has done all these years. Somehow his one free time has them spending it in the sunflower festival in Kiyose, Kai's suggestion, and of course there will be bugs.</p><p>Beside him, Yaku scoffs. Kenma hasn't seen Yaku in a while either, jumping from one country to another between teams. It's apparent he's seen Lev much more frequently though, if the identical rings they're both wearing is enough evidence.</p><p>"Don't be such a baby, Lev," Yaku says aloud, opening an umbrella to shade himself although he's already wearing sunglasses. "You'll scare the flowers."</p><p>"Flowers don't get scared, nerd," Kuroo says from far away, already traipsing along the aisles so Kenma can't see him very well amongst the tall flowers. He can see Lev's head though, cowering behind Kuroo and probably responsible for holding the camera Kuroo brought with him.</p><p>"I think I might have chosen the wrong companions," Kai mumbles after a while, his own camera half-raised in his hands.</p><p>They make quite a picture—him and Kenma with Yaku and his umbrella between them. Yaku's in a floral shirt printed with roses, only because Lev is wearing the exact same one. Kai looks like he's about to go to work albeit he'd suggested they come here because of a client so Kenma supposes it <em> is </em> work. Kenma's wearing a thin beige cardigan in preparation for both the warm sun and the bugs. All three are standing stock still in front of a row of sunflowers that goes on as far as they can see.</p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about; I'm doing just fine," Yaku says with a snort. He says this but he's been avoiding the flowers the moment they stepped into the field and Kenma had caught him sneezing.</p><p>Kenma sighs, shoving his hands into his pants pockets. "Shibayama and Inuoka would've been better choices," he muses.</p><p>Kai, as always, looks on goodnaturedly at Kuroo frolicking through the field, Lev following behind hastily.</p><p>"I just thought it would do him well, you know?" Kai laughs. "Everytime I see him he's always saying he's gotta run somewhere."</p><p>Kenma sighs again and Yaku starts cackling, kicking at a rock by his feet.</p><p>"And then of course you and Lev came by it seemed fun," Kai continues, raising his eyebrows at Yaku.</p><p>"Tsk," Yaku says. “Kuroo, that hardworking dumbass through and through.”</p><p>Out in the field, Lev waves his too long arms with a screech as if he's drowning. His ring twinkles in the sunlight.</p><p>"Anything new with you recently, Kenma?" Kai wants to know, always so polite.</p><p>Yaku turns to him, grinning. "I saw one of your streams a few weeks back. Man, I hate that bridge too..."</p><p>It felt like ages ago, really. What's he been up to recently? Meeting up with board members, going to his office, window shopping in Shibuya. What else is there?</p><p>"I've been having these weird dreams," Kenma says dubiously. Come to think of it, that had been recent too.</p><p>Kai's eyes widen, probably not the answer he'd been expecting but.</p><p>"Oh?" He blinks. "What do you mean?"</p><p>Yaku snaps his fingers. "Heartburn. Never go to sleep full."</p><p>Kenma wishes it was just stomach acid and not live moths he feels all the time. </p><p>"Just me and my tender stomach," he blinks at the sunlight.</p><p>Lev suddenly appears with a rustle and his green eyes are wide like he's being chased. His hair is disheveled and Kuroo's camera is still slung around his neck.</p><p>"So many bees and weevils," he whispers, all harassed as he treads closer, shaking his head. "Sunflowers are unnecessarily tall, don't you think?"</p><p>"Now you know what normal people feel about you, Lev," Kenma says.</p><p>"Oh," his eyes settle on Yaku. "Mori, do you want sunflowers? I'll buy you some but there are bugs."</p><p>"Lev, someone around will recognize you probably, and bugs are your problem."</p><p>Lev scoffs and waves a hand dismissively. "I'm not an idol, Mori—no one will recognize me."</p><p>The words have only left his mouth when they hear two rapid shutters of a camera nearby and giggling that follows right after.</p><p>Lev rushes. In a split second, he's removed the camera hanging from his neck and has shoved it into Kenma's hands before he dives for Yaku's umbrella.</p><p>"Quick, hide me!"</p><p>Kai turns a bit green.</p><p>"I'll go find Kuro," Kenma says,  already walking into the field.</p><p>"Watch out for bugs!" Lev calls out, his head the only part of him stuck beneath the umbrella.</p><p> </p><p>He finds Kuroo crouched down and staring at a stalk of a sunflower, eyes trailing down something moving so when Kenma approaches, he leaves a safe distance away just in case.</p><p>Kuroo already knows it's him though; he lifts his head, already smiling.</p><p>"Are you feeling better?" He asks, motioning for him to come closer. "You said you had a headache in the car."</p><p><em> Haven't been sleeping well, </em> Kenma wants to say, taking a single step forward.</p><p>"I'm fine," Kenma tells him.</p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>"If that's a worm I'm not risking it."</p><p>Kuroo rolls his eyes. "It's a ladybug."</p><p>"Okay, fine but you're on thin ice." </p><p>Kenma inches even closer and when he's close enough to grab, Kuroo takes his hand and makes him crouch down beside him, letting his hand go only to put an arm around his shoulder.</p><p>"You're kind of like Lev," Kuroo says, conversationally. "He escaped."</p><p>Kenma frowns impressively with a gasp, elbowing Kuroo's side.</p><p>"How dare you."</p><p>"Why?! He's a model and all."</p><p>"Don't say it," Kenma gripes and they both watch as the ladybug Kuroo is staring at suddenly spreads its wings and flies away.</p><p>"Ah," Kuroo says immediately after.</p><p>"Oh, did you want to take a picture of it?" Kenma says at once, although already too late but still hurriedly turning the camera on and taking off the lens cover.</p><p>"Nah, it's okay. There's probably more of them around."</p><p>Kenma frowns again in distaste and Kuroo bursts out laughing, head lowering forward so his sunglasses drop back on his face. He takes it off and hangs it on his collar in amusement.</p><p>"Are you here for the flowers or for the bugs, be honest," Kenma says flatly.</p><p>"Well, it's a package deal," Kuroo replies with a bark of laughter and finally stands up to stretch his legs. He brushes off the stray leaves from his pants and once he straightens, the planes of his face are lit up by the sun. </p><p>From where he's still crouched down, Kenma sees the glow of Kuroo's eyes, all gold and hazel among the sunflowers, his hair jostled by the wind as he beams happily. Kenma doesn't know what to do when he hears Kuroo's soft wheeze of a laugh, expression soft and tender.</p><p>"Okay, okay, no more bugs," Kuroo promises. "We should get some flowers though. For the living room, whatcha think?"</p><p>Kenma hears the words but he doesn't reply. Instead the next thing he knows, he's peering through the viewfinder with Kuroo at the crosshairs, still lit golden by the sun, and when the camera clicks, Kuroo blinks at him in surprise. </p><p>"<em>Lyubov moya</em>," Kenma says with a grin.</p><p>Kuroo's eyes widen. "Wait a second..."</p><p>Kenma chuckles, straightening up and once again, peering through the viewfinder and catching Kuroo's soft smile of disbelief.</p><p>"I can do it too," Kenma says when the camera clicks.</p><p>Kuroo steps forward and lowers the camera so he can hold Kenma's hands.</p><p>"Look at you stealing my lines," Kuroo says, teasingly and inclining his head with a thought, he grins again. "<em>Lapochka.</em>"</p><p>Kenma laughs. "Somehow, when you do it..."</p><p>"What? You love it! It's sexy."</p><p>"Knowing Lev taught you that is really not..."</p><p>"So mean, this one," Kuroo grins, leaning forward to press a kiss on his forehead. Kenma draws close, tilting his head up like he's seeking the sun. "But I love you, you know?"</p><p>Little fragments of Kenma's heart are cradled in Kuroo's hands, forever gentle in all the alternate realities, all the good ones Kenma can think of. Especially right here, dancing in the light.</p><p>"Yeah," Kenma whispers and thinks nothing else.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The day moves faster than he could blink.</p><p>Kenma's not entirely sure Kai even got enough references he could present to his client but he seemed happy till the end so Kenma bought them all dinner, an amiable compensation considering how rowdy they'd been.</p><p>It's late now and he's still debating on taking a bath or foregoing it altogether as he's going back and forth checking his emails and scrolling through his feed out of habit rather than interest and pointedly ignoring the steady influx of comments on his recent post. It's not until he gets a notification that Hinata has commented on it that makes Kenma bother to check.</p><p><em> You're about to blend in with the flowers! </em> Hinata had commented with about two lines of pure "www"s. </p><p>Kenma doesn't see what he means exactly so he reads through the comments and finds similar reactions and it sinks in.</p><p>In his recent photo, Kenma has his head turned away so his face is hidden and he's standing right in the middle of an aisle of sunflowers. Kuroo always takes his photos for all sorts of posting with Kenma only half obliging for "brand reputation" and Kuroo had been adamant about this photo. He'd insisted to wait until the angle was <em> just right </em> and the <em> coast was clear </em> so it took a grand slamming thirty minutes until he was satisfied with the shots and ultimately when Kenma started to complain.</p><p>This photo though, Kenma's long hair is tied back as usual, his black undyed roots kissed by the sun, the blond tips of his hair a muted shine. Kind of like, well...</p><p><em> Sunflower head Kodzuken! </em> mame__82 says.</p><p><em> When are you fixing your hair Kozume-san? Www </em> hime_tarou adds.</p><p>This is how Kuroo catches him as he gets out the shower, snorting at his phone as he scrolls through the repetitive comments.</p><p>"What's cooking?" Kuroo asks, sitting next to Kenma on the edge of the bed, all the while rubbing his hair dry with a towel.</p><p>"People on the internet think I'm a sunflower head."</p><p>Kuroo sets the towel down, hair a complete mess and ruffled all over his face. He smells sharply like the lemon shampoo they use, a funny thing to go with his lemon-printed pajamas.</p><p>"Sunflower..." Kuroo trails off, eyes travelling around Kenma's face until finally settling on his uneven-toned hair. Finally, he grins. "Himawari Ken. You can make new merch with that."</p><p>Kenma groans in disbelief and they both end up laughing in incredulity.</p><p>"Oh my god, you swindler," Kenma wheezes.</p><p>"What! I'm <em> business-minded.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Stop,</em>" Kenma rubs at his face, coming down from his laughing high. "I think it's time to bleach it again, huh?"</p><p>"I quite like it like this," Kuroo says suddenly, smiling softly. "Your hair is almost entirely black. You don't have to worry about standing out now, either."</p><p>Kuroo's hair is a wild mess, his expression giddy and he looks a little ridiculous in his lemon pajamas. Kenma is absolutely enamored.</p><p>He reaches out, intending to comb through Kuroo's hair with his fingers and changes his mind at the last minute to flick at his forehead instead and Kuroo, ever the dramatic, groans in exaggerated pain and falls back on their bed, cackling loudly.</p><p>They had brought back armfuls of sunflowers from the festival. A bunch now sits on the bedside table next to Kenma and he stares at the flower heads drooping at his direction.</p><p>Atop the table, it seems to ask <em> what are you looking at? </em></p><p>His eyes drift to the drawer again.</p><p>What indeed?</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>He thinks he can name a few reasons why he’s led up to his but he's playing the awful game again. He'd read some tips from the internet to be sure, including previous comments, something that rarely happens so he's much more confident he won't freefall this time around. His stomach is still lurching though, much stronger than the previous.</p><p>The hundredth time's the charm, maybe.</p><p>There's a vase of sunflowers next to him, just at the edge of the camera's view to cement his newfound nickname and beside it is the one thing that's been plaguing him for a while. </p><p><em> Your little frown is always cute lol! You're better at this now (＾3＾♪ </em> Always the charmer, aren't you k_dzukens?</p><p><em> Omg I hate this game you got past the yard so quick! </em> It's fairly easy m1nssi, all you have to do is...</p><p><em> I'm hooooome—☆ </em> Kenma blinks. <em> I'm in the garage www you want sum water? </em></p><p>In another universe it could be different. He could be the straight laced CEO of a conglomerate knowing nothing but paperwork and the glow of a laptop screen. Kuroo could be the university professor everyone looks up to. In that dark universe, they might have never met at all. </p><p>He remembers one stressful afternoon after work and walking around Shibuya to relax until he'd found a shop that jump started all the weird dreams. He knows better now though. In this universe they live in two different worlds and they're doing just fine together.</p><p>Kuroo's not going to leave, ring or not.</p><p>Still, Kenma smiles anyway.</p><p>"Hey kur00crossing," he says, half out of his mind and on the screen, his character finally makes it over the bridge without falling, "will you marry me?"</p><p>He's not the confident type, never one to start something not with thousands of strangers giving him their full attention. Hinata had gotten so close but never again <em> and </em>he's his closest friend.</p><p>Even now, he's awkward, the words spilling out his mouth in a ramble and he's all alone in the darkness of his room to face the consequences with no immediate reply. </p><p>From afar however, he hears a continuous and truly loud beep and for a second Kenma wonders if Kuroo crashed the car, loud enough to be heard all the way to this room. Someone yells something unintelligible.</p><p>"Yeah," Kenma says, pulling the tiny box sitting beside the flower vase, closer. It's been stagnant inside the bedside table for three months now and any longer it will probably start calling Kenma a coward out loud.</p><p>"I'm dead serious, see?" Kenma continues, waving the box straight into the line of the camera's view and opening it to reveal a ring, snug inside the velvet case.</p><p>The chat box explodes in various exclamation and question marks. Strings of words in capital letters flood in steady streams, disappearing in seconds to be replaced by new ones. Hypothetically, it would be noisy with all the commotion but Kenma has muted all the noise so he still feels alone in the dark room.</p><p>All alone but not for long as he sets his headset down and his character is standing still right in front of the bridge it had just crossed.</p><p>"I'm serious," Kenma repeats.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>A long time ago, Kuroo graduated high school with flying colors and after his last pitch as captain, with Kenma insisting he's never reciting the embarrassing chant they did before matches once they all voted him for captaincy, both of them walked home together for the last time as schoolmates.</p><p>It's not as dramatic as it sounds; they were neighbors after all although Kuroo would move to the dorms for university. The sun had been setting though and the breeze was a little too cold for spring. </p><p>Kuroo had been chattering on in high spirits and Kenma's heart had been jammed in his throat as his thoughts threatened to seep out his ears. In his haste of course, he doesn't notice the tiny spaces in between the sidewalk bricks and naturally, he trips and lands on the ground with his hands instinctively bracing his fall.</p><p>He made a noise, probably. It might have been on reflex as pain bloomed from his scratched palms. </p><p>Kuroo stopped in his tracks instantly, looking shocked when he saw Kenma sprawled on the sidewalk and groaning.</p><p>"Oh yikes," Kuroo comes back in his line of sight, crouched down in front of him with wide eyes. "What hurts?"</p><p>His stare has Kenma in shackles and he ends up fully seated onto the sidewalk, frowning at the lightly bleeding scratches in his palms.</p><p>"My pride," he had retorted.</p><p>"Kenma, that's not...how are you going to hold your controller with these hands?"</p><p> He hadn't even been thinking about games the entirety of the afternoon. Frankly, the anxiety had been coming in waves the whole day and vomiting was very likely. When Kuroo grasped both his hands gently to inspect them though, the waves stopped crashing in on him and if he felt like vomiting...well. That's fine actually perhaps that would make him feel better. </p><p>"T-Tetsurou," Kenma remembers he had stuttered and instantly felt like a fool when Kuroo's eyes lifted from his palms to his face. </p><p>Not the first name. Kenma could <em> feel </em> his ears turn red. When was the last time he'd called him that with purpose? Whining when Kuroo took his PSP away? He wasn't whining then.</p><p>Not really thinking about it, he clenched his fists despite the sting and Kuroo's hold on them tightened.</p><p>"Don't, Kenma—"</p><p>"I love you, you know?" Kenma said it in one breath, clarity be damned. If Kuroo asked him to repeat it again he can go to hell.</p><p>The repetition was not needed, apparently because Kuroo looked at him as though he'd been staring right into his soul, dilated pupils and all.</p><p>"Yeah," Kuroo breathed after a second. Kenma had been ready to stand up and walk away if he was going to be taken so lightly after wanting to puke the entire day and he was just about to pull himself together but Kuroo<em> would not let him go. </em></p><p>"Wait! You mean for real, right?" Kuroo exclaimed. "Or am I being homosexual?"</p><p>"I'm going to leave your ass on this sidewalk. Right now." He's already half-standing.</p><p>"Hold on just a second!" Kuroo smiled though, his grip having moved to Kenma's wrists so he could hold on to him tighter. Delight rang from his laugh and Kenma stared helplessly at the twinkle in his eyes, earnest and gold.</p><p>"I do know, I do!" Kuroo insisted fiercely. "Come on, don't run—I feel the same way!"</p><p>He must've been lucky. That must be it. Otherwise, why else?</p><p>He stopped tugging at his hands, dumbfounded and limp and when Kuroo pulled him back again, he let himself fall. Kenma doesn't like remembering he'd started lightly weeping right there in the sidewalk with Kuroo's warm arms around him and his soft voice in his ear.</p><p>But he remembers the relief. Even now, he knows the warmth. </p><p>He doesn't cry <em> now</em>, when he finally accepts he's never going to finish this stupid game so he smiles at the camera, as impressively as he can despite the meltdown in the chat box that he'll definitely be facing in a few hours. Preferably never to be honest, all the news sites can rot.</p><p>“Interesting night we’re all having, aren’t we?” Kenma finds himself saying into the mic, eyes moving to the door when he hears it rattle. “May we all have more interesting nights together.”</p><p>Kuroo enters the room without any effort to be silent, the first time he’s ever done so. He latches on to the doorknob and practically throws the door open by the hinges. Kenma’s not too surprised although the loud bang does make him flinch and he smiles sheepishly at Kuroo’s flushed state.</p><p>His jacket is half off his person, only one sleeve hanging on for life and the buttons at his collar are open. His hair is more disheveled than usual as though he'd run his hands through it a couple of times and for the life of him, he's got a glass of water in his hand that's trembling. </p><p>Kuroo's eyes are blown wide with—Kenma's not sure. Terror? Shock? He does seem belatedly shocked with his actions, standing stiffly at the door.</p><p>"Sorry," he mumbles, voice strained. "I can wait. A bit. But also no."</p><p>Good for him because Kenma can't.</p><p>He nods at him once, stares at the messages still going on and on and promptly turns off the stream without much further ado.</p><p>"Done," Kenma says not a minute later.</p><p>Kuroo scowls and his eyes track Kenma's every move. </p><p>"You didn't even say goodbye."</p><p>"They'll live, I promise."</p><p>He's rushing, he thinks. He's never moved this fast to turn the camera off, the monitors killed. The ring is shoved into his pocket and light stays on as time is <em> ticking </em>and he's barely thinking as he crosses the room into Kuroo's space as he lingers by the door.</p><p>"You're going to give me a heart attack one day," Kuroo says, already reaching for him and Kenma can't help but laugh.</p><p>"So you say," he points out and relieves Kuroo of the glass of water only to set it on the floor. “If I didn’t do it then I might never get off that bridge ever.”</p><p>“Long bridge,” Kuroo smiles, his hand making home against Kenma’s waist so he can pull him close and he leans down to press his cheek against Kenma’s temple.</p><p>Kenma holds on to him with a wave of nervousness he hasn’t felt in years, even though he knows in this universe he has all the luck he needs. The ring weighs a ton in his pocket. They don’t need a ring. Who needs a ring? A very impulsive image of him throwing the box out of the way suddenly forms in his head.</p><p>“Don’t throw the ring,” Kuroo says exasperatedly and Kenma realizes he probably mumbled his plans aloud. “Kenma.”</p><p>“You don’t have to say yes if you don’t want to Kuro,” Kenma says in a last ditch effort.</p><p>“Bold of you to assume I’ll say no.”</p><p>“Can you please stop quoting memes for once, please.”</p><p>Kuroo laughs and plants a kiss on his head, on his cheek, on his mouth and Kenma might lightly weep again this time around.</p><p>“I have never been truer in my life,” Kuroo whispers. “Please marry me. We can move to Roppongi Hills after.”</p><p>Kenma makes sure Kuroo sees him roll his eyes and they fall into a fit of laughter with a few more whispers exchanged. It’s late and for once the world, all too surreal is slower, two worlds snug.</p><p>All this, and a glass of water.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello haikyuu it's been a heck long time!! 3 years!! i am still alive it seems and know nothing about video games so i was 100% winging it!! i cannot get timeskip adult!kurokens still being close friends out of my head it's been plaguing me so here is the result lol</p><p>big thanks to <a href="https://twitter.com/ivorytaetae">farrah</a> as always for waiting for my slow ass to finish and being so patient ur the MVP my dude</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://twitter.com/crossbelladonna">catch me on twitter!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>